Clouded
by xhalleonlatsyrc
Summary: Kitty has an illness which can't be cured, but she spends most of her time...with Lance. A little bit too fast but please review! Can't come up with a good summary, but it's 101% original!
1. I'm gonna' rock your world

Everything was hard for her…Kitty Pryde, the high school student.

Her life was getting tougher and tougher each and every day. Her life was a complete drag, and it was a mess too. If not for her extremely good grades, she doubt she'll even want to be in this school.

The students despise her, called her names and humiliated her sometimes. All these she didn't want.

Kitty's parents were worried.

_What can we do? We can't do anything if her body refuses her powers and they're developing._

And because of this, Kitty's life was always at risk.

She may die anytime if her body says yes.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Theresa Pryde sighed as she watched her daughter put on her shoes.

"Mom!" Kitty said, "I don't wanna be kept locked at home, just because of my…you know. I wanna attend school too."

"But, honey dear, with your condition, I want you home."

Kitty phased through the door, coughing. "Forget it mom. I'm going before daddy gets out of the shower and make me stay home."

Out on the street, Kitty kept coughing. She felt her lungs ache and even some pain as well.

Yep, her body was already not taking this well.

* * *

Kitty found herself standing in front of her school, the biggest one, and here in Illinois.

Some students gave her "the eye". Kitty didn't attend PE in her life, ever since she begun in this school. And she always ate plain stuff. Pills were always to be found in her bag and she always coughed too.

This wasn't life.

It was torture.

Kitty walked across the huge school. She didn't have much to do, especially before class starts. And she didn't want to face the questioning looks of the other people. Maybe mommy was right after all. I should have stayed home and shut my big mouth once in a while.

Kitty walked past the library, the school cafeteria and the gym.

She didn't know where she ought to go.

Wait…is that music?

Kitty turned around and looked at the hallway. Yes, it was empty and very quiet too. This was where the students had band practices and music lessons. But that music…

She found herself walking down and then come face to face with the door, with the bold, black words, "Music Room 1". But still, the music went on playing.

Either she was dreaming or it was for real. Being a huge music fan, Kitty had every album she wanted. But this? She had never heard of it before. It was…nice.

She pushed the door open slowly and looked at the figure, with his back turned to her, playing the guitar. The hands flew across the strings so fast, yet the music was still going on there.

Kitty just leaned against the side of the door, listening with a smile drew across her face.

Then, she felt the sudden urge to cough. Her throat was hurting again and guess what…she did (cough).

The music stopped immediately and the figure placed the guitar back on the ground. And then he turned around.

Kitty blushed but she forced herself to look at him. It was, after all, manners for "sneaking" on people and listening to their music without asking.

Whoever it was, was pretty neat-looking. The brown hair fell slowly in front with a raised eyebrow. He had the most amazing dark-hazel brown eyes and he was tall too.

"Were you watching?" he got up from his seat.

Kitty bent her head down a little, "Uh…just a little. But really, your music is good. I…haven't heard it before."

He smiled some more, "Yeah, uh, thanks."

She was pretty cute. Short, yes, but she was still cute. Her hair looked so soft and her eyes were just…blue. The way he liked it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Kitty glanced up at him. Gosh, he really looked good. "Katherine. But everybody calls me Kitty."

"I'm Lance. Lance Alvers." Lance said.

Kitty still blushed. God, she couldn't help it.

"Um…you, like, compose your own music?" Kitty was almost dying to hear his voice and stop the awkward silence, which was hanging in the air.

"Yeah, when I feel like it. You do it too?"

Kitty smiled. "No, I'm not very good at that. But I dance pretty well."

"Really?"

Just then, the bell rung. Oh crap.

"Listen, I better split before Mrs.Darwin splits me." Kitty turned around with a wave before dashing off.

"Hey!" Lance called out and stopped Kitty, "When can I see you again? Lunch?"

Kitty nodded, "I'll be there."

Lance watched Kitty make a turn at a corner, smiling.

He was going to rock her world.

* * *

Kitty looked around, the tray in her hand. "Don't tell me he gave up waiting?" Kitty was five minutes late but yet, she felt so lousy to keep him waiting. Suppose he really left? Or he never even came at all? Please don't tell me…

"Hey, Kitty!" Lance shouted across the mob. Kitty spun around and saw him. Lance.

"Oh, like, hi!" Kitty said. "I thought you left. Cos' I had some library stuff to check out and such…"

"Hey, it's ok. We better get a seat before we can't get one." Lance signaled over to an empty table.

They settled down. "So, don't you wanna hang out with any of your friends instead of me?" Kitty said, staring down at all the vegetables piled on her plate.

"If you can call him that. The only friend I have is Griff and he ain't exactly what type of friend you'd like." Lance looked over at Kitty's plate.

"Vegetarian, huh?"

Kitty cringed, "Yeah, but 2 years ago, I wasn't until…uh…"

"Until what?" Lance wanted to know.

"Long story. But I guess we're on the same boat since I don't have friends either." Kitty chewed on the broccoli.

"Ooh, not the sociable type?"

"No, just that…I…can't."

Suddenly, another guy simply stomped in and sat next to Kitty. "Griff! Get lost!" Lance growled under his breath.

Griff threw a toothpick on the ground and then stared at Kitty. "Man, is this that Pryde girl?"

"Shut up and get your ass outta here." Lance's voice was sharp.

"Man, don't hang out with her. They say she's got an illness, and it'd spread and stuff. Man, Lance, don't pick girls like her just cos' she looks hot, ok?" Griff said.

Lance banged the table. "And I'm telling you, MAN, get moving before I rock you!"

Kitty never saw Lance being angry before. Sure, he looked extremely fierce but he did it for her. And cos' Griff pissed him off big time.

"Man, don't cha' say I didn't warn ya'." Griff shoved off.

"Don't mind him, Kitty. He's just a little crazy sometimes." Lance sipped his coke.

Kitty grabbed her bag as she swallowed hard and without a single word, Kitty dashed off.

"Wait up!" Lance ran to catch up with her, dodging the people and leaving heir table too.

Kitty coughed as she ran and she got to her next class. As expected, no one was there and it was empty. Kitty fell on her seat with a light "thud" and started to cry while she coughed, her face in her arms on the table.

Lance followed her to her classroom and sat down next to her. "Hey…" Lance touched her shoulder lightly. He barely knew her for a day and he was already stuck in her life.

Kitty looked up at him and then confessed, "Your friend is right, Lance…"

"You can't believe what Griff said. Believe me, he's just goofing around."

Kitty shook her head, no. "He wasn't Lance. Because that's the truth. I…I do have an illness."

Lance looked at Kitty cry lightly. "You're just kidding right?" But she didn't look like she was.

"It is true, Lance. It's because…I…I…"

Kitty couldn't tell him.

Tell him, she a mutant?

He'd freak out and he'd probably tell on her.

"Lance, can you just leave me alone? Please?"

Lance said, "Yeah, sure. If you need any…"

He watched Kitty bury herself in all her tears and then, silently, he left.

* * *

The very next day…

Kitty sighed. Another day at school. She could have not gone but she chose to.

After what happened yesterday, she doubt Lance would ever wanna say half a word to her anymore. She acted like a complete crybaby and a mega-huge idiot.

Kitty dragged her feet across the school field, watching the guys play soccer. They had so much fun, but too bad, she couldn't join in.

"Aw, lookit this. The Kitty litter's watching _guys_. How pathetic."

Kitty looked back and saw Riley and some of her other smirking friends from her gang. Her biggest nightmare.

"Please, Riley. I don't want a commotion here. I just want to…-."

"I don't care what you want or don't want. I just want to tell you that I hate looking at your face and you know what? I bet you that you…"

"Leave her alone, Riley. And get going."

Kitty saw Lance. He always seemed to appear at the right places, doesn't he?

"Oh, girls, look. It's Lance Alvers. Let me think, oh, I get it now. Trying to uphold your bad-boy reputation? Tsk…why stand up for Pryde when you know she's sick. Who knows, it might be something like AIDS…" Riley laughed.

Lance didn't have to say a word. He stomped on the ground and rolled his eyes back and the earth beneath his feet started to listen to him and rumbled.

Riley lost her balance and with a piercing scream, she fell on the ground and right on top of the mud too.

"Ah…" Riley looked at herself with a groan.

"Alvers, don't think this is the last time. I'd be back." Riley marched off, with her "troupe" at her back.

"Will be waitin'." Lance helped Kitty up.

"Lance, did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make the ground, like, shake."

Lance waved her off, "Kitty, see? I don't think you really ought to be hanging with me."

"No, answer me. Are you a, you know, mutant?" Kitty blocked his path.

Lance looked at her, almost ashamed. "Yeah."

"Oh, wow! Really? They call that Geological Manipulation right?"

"Kitty," Lance couldn't figure her out, "Why do you want to know that much?"

"Because…'cause I'm one too!" Kitty laughed.

Lance can't believe what he heard, "Are you…sure?"

Kitty looked around, making sure no one was looking at her direction.

Then, she simply held her breath and phased her hand through Lance's chest.

Lance stared at the hovering hand, going through him. Impossible!

"You mean?"

"Yep! I can go through things, just as easily as you can make the ground tremor."

"I thought I was the only one…" Lance rubbed his head.

"Nah. Actually, I was sure there'd be more. But you're the first one I've met." Kitty coughed.

"I mean, wow. And Kitty, you're always coughing. What happened?"

Kitty froze still. "I…you don't have to care so much. It's incurable, really. I…my body rejects my X-gene and so…I may just _die_ anytime."

Lance looked sad for her for the first time. "No way."

"Actually, it's…" Then she felt her lungs ache and begun coughing once more.

Non stop.

"Here," Lance pushed his blue handkerchief into Kitty's palm.

Kitty coughed into it. And the more she coughed…

"Kitty…"

Kitty stopped and looked into the cloth.

Blood.

Her head felt unusually heavy and it was spinning.

God, no…please, not here, not now...

And her world went completely black.

* * *


	2. Confessions of a girl

"Kitty, how many times must I tell you that you just aren't fit enough to go to school? You really have to have me worried is that it?" Theresa Pryde pulled the thermometer out of kitty's mouth to check for her temperature.

Kitty argued right back, "Mom, I want to go to school. I mean, I want to learn, just like everyone else, not hibernate in my bedroom and shut myself out of the world."

Her mother sighed, "I know, dear. But…this entire "mutant" thing has already me and your father quite worried enough and besides, we really want to see you well. Do you know how worried I was when the school called and said you fainted at the school field and that a student got you in the sick bay? I almost died of shock!"

Kitty pulled the blanket up to her chest and said, "Like, mom, you're too worried already. I was…fine."

"Fainting and coughing out blood? My, my, my, how original is my daughter?" Teri said with a laugh and passed Kitty Lance's handkerchief. "Here, I've washed it, dried it and ironed it. Don't say I'm not a good mother."

Kitty let out a warm smile, "Like, thanks so much mom. You're the best." Kitty hugged the handkerchief to herself. Her mom had indeed done a brilliant job of washing. Not a single bloodstain to be found. But yet, there's still the familiar smell. Of Lance.

"Hmmm, if I know you well enough, I'd say you didn't have that in your cupboard. I've washed every single piece of clothing in this house and I think I know."

Kitty blushed to the color of beetroot. "Mom, stop it."

Teri sat down next to her daughter, "Kitty, that's a _guy's_. It's not a million years ago I've been 17 myself. Tell me, who is it? The same person that the school told me carried you to the nurse's office?"

Kitty nodded with a smile. "Actually, yeah. I…Mom, I like him. I really do."

"Well, well, it's normal for girls at your age to have a crush on somebody."

Kitty said, "No, mom. He's not just a "somebody". He's a mutant…just like me, mom! I…he used his powers and got a Riley and her gang going. He can make the ground tremor. And I saw it with my own two eyes. I'm NOT the only mutant!"

"Really? What's his name then? He seems rather nice…"

"His name is Lance Alvers and he's much more than just nice. He's…wonderful. And he really can play the guitar. I loved his songs." Kitty said, at the memory.

Teri started to leave Kitty's room, "Well, then, maybe you have found just the boy that's right for you."

Kitty sighed slowly…

_I'm sure I have._

_

* * *

_

Kitty didn't mind waking up at 8:15am. She just had to get to school…she had to see him.

Kitty scanned her baby blue eyes around the huge campus. Rats, no Lance in sight.

And then, she remembered.

The first time she had met him was at the music room. He just had to be there. Her intuition was telling her that she was right. She just had to be.

Kitty got to the music room and phased herself through the door. There he was, completely into his music. Kitty could tell that it was a new piece.

She got behind him, but all Lance could see was his music. He didn't even notice she was there.

Kitty looked at Lance with a smile. He was…amazing. She never had such strong feelings for anybody in her life, and right now, Lance was taking her breath away.

Lance finished his piece with a satisfied look and when he turned around, he almost fainted from shock. "Kitty!"

"Oops, sorry, Lance. I just…um, wanted to hear your music."

Lance put his guitar down, "Kitty, are you ok? You know, yesterday? You had me so worried. I thought you might…"

"Die? Nah, I'm too young to…at least, not yet. New piece?" Kitty said.

Lance replied, "Yeah, just did it yesterday. Except that stupid little kid, Leroy, at the orphanage kept bugging me. Got me pissed off and so, I…uh, shook him down the stairs."

Kitty giggled, "You live at a orphanage?"

"Been there all my life. Boy, all those little kids there…they really make you go crazy."

"You like little kids?"

"Maybe. Kinda'. Yeah."

"Then, can I, like, visit your orphanage today? After all, I don't want to be bored to tears at home, where mom just keeps checking my temperature every two minutes. It really gets to you. So, what do you say?"

"If you want to, then…"

Kitty hugged Lance and said, "Thanks, Lance. Um, and thanks for, uh, yesterday too."

Lance had never got hugged in his life before…especially not by a girl he liked…

But it definitely felt good.

* * *

"Here's the orphanage, Kitty. I don't think my keeper would care. Cos' if she does, I'll just kick her ass." Lance pushed the gate open and let Kitty go through first.

"Thanks. Wow, it looks big." Kitty admired the old Victorian styled house.

Lance said, "Ugly on the inside."

"Look! It's Lance!" A tiny bunch of kids ran up to Lance and hugged him. Must be round 5 of them. Lance almost died of embarrassment. He should have known!

"All these little kids…they like you." Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, a little too much. I'm the oldest here so I gotta', you know, take care of em', help out along with them and try to make them fit in. I'm telling you, I can be the local baby-sitter if all this keeps up." Lance tried to pay attention to both Kitty and all the five little things.

"Lance, got us any ice cream?" a little girl tugged at Lance's ripped Jeans.

Lance bent down and picked her up, "Say hello, Tracy."

Tracy didn't seem embarrassed at all. "Hi!"

Kitty loved little kids, "Like, hello. How old are you?"

"Six and a half. One day, I'll be as pretty as you and as tall as Lance." Tracy laughed.

"Um, don't mind her, Kitty. Tracy is a lil' talkative." Lance grinned.

"Then, are ya' Lance's girlfriend? Lance is really nice cos' he plays with us and he gets us ice cream. Did he get you any, huh?" Tracy pointed at Kitty.

Kitty blushed as Lance placed Tracy down on the ground and said, "Tracy, go play with the others. I'll get you your ice cream later."

"Ho-k!" Tracy dashed after the others into the house.

"Sorry bout' what Tracy just said…she didn't mean it." Lance ruffled his hair, majorly embarrassed.

Kitty shrugged, "Sure, little kids. You never know them." But she certainly hoped it was true, that she was Lance's girlfriend. Eventually.

Lance brought Kitty to the kitchen and found even more tinkle-tots waiting eagerly. "Um, let me get them done first." Lance said, as he signaled for Kitty to sit down. Kitty looked at Lance grab some bowls and spoons out before he grabbed a tub of ice cream from the fridge and for every lil' kid, he gave them all four or five spoons. "Here you go, now just shoo off for a moment. I've got a friend here and I-."

"Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend!" the kids laughed as the dashed out of the kitchen with the ice cream.

Lance basically sighed. _Kids_…Lance turned his attention towards Kitty. "It's strawberry and vanilla. Want any?"

"Why not?" Kitty said. Lance gave her extra spoons, "Here you are. Uh, you won't _faint_ or anything, would you?"

"Not that easy. And thanks, it's delicious." Kitty admitted, taking her first mouthful.

"Glad you liked it." Lance slammed shut the fridge door. And then sighed again.

The housekeeper.

"Alvers! How many times must I tell you that no ice cream, especially not before teatime! You want me to saw ya' head open and see what's inside that wouldn't make ya' listen? Stop spoilin' da' children!" she said, as she pilled all the groceries on the ground, rubbing her aching back.

"Come on, Ms.Hale, I know what I'm doing. And, stop with the scolding." Lance said, as he strolled over and pulled the bags up and then put them at the counter.

"I watched you grow since 12 and what do I get? Nothin'! You better help out more around this house. I'm getting old already! And have you washed the bed sheets and cleaned out the garbage?"

"All done, Lady governor. Now, exxxcuse me…"Lance said, pushing Ms.Hale out of the door and locked it.

"Open up, lad! Or I'll break your bones when I get to ya'." She yelled.

Kitty looked a little shocked, "You locked her out!"

"She doesn't care. After that, she'll just retreat to her room and shut up. Hey, I'm doing a favor for my ears." Lance sat down opposite Kitty.

"Why not get any ice cream for yourself then?"

"Rather to save it for the kids. I buy them with my own pocket money. I just want them happy."

Kitty smiled, "You care a lot for them, even though you didn't have to."

Lance said, "I just want them happy. Not to be like me. We all don't have any parents here, and I want them to enjoy childhood when they can. I didn't enjoy _my_ childhood. And now, I hope they don't grow up like me."

"Wow…that's awfully…great of you…"Kitty said, with a cough, "But I don't see why being you is so bad. I mean, you're a good guy."

"No, I'm not. I fail everything I studied in and I can't even support myself. I don't have anything." Lance bowed his head down.

"Well, you can play the guitar really well. And you're nice. I believe what's _inside_ matters the most. And I'm sure you're a great person inside." Kitty said.

Lance looked up, "Why do you even care so much?"

Kitty went red again that it almost seemed like some daily routine already. "Um…I…nothing. Just that we're both mutants and I don't have many friends. So…you know." Kitty was definitely lying through her teeth, but she was just a lot more afraid to show it. _Please, don't let my face give me away, please!_

Lance smiled, "You're lying…aren't you?"

Kitty ignored his words, "Who said I am?"

"From your face maybe." Lance chuckled.

Kitty cleaned her ice cream out, "Don't be crazy, Lance. Just take me home you ego-maniac."

Lance grabbed his keys for his jeep. "Alright, alright." He said with a laugh.

* * *

"Here's my stop. Now, you better go back to the foster home before your housekeeper starts butting orders at you."

"Who cares about her, anyway?" Lance looked over at Kitty's house. It was beautiful and the place almost made him feel uneasy.

"That's your house?" Lance couldn't believe it.

"Uh-huh. Wanna come in for a seat? My mom really want to thank you for what happened yesterday." Kitty said.

"You sure about that? I mean, it won't be exactly nice or anything." Lance said.

"C'mon, mister. She wouldn't mind, I promise." Kitty phased through the jeep door and pulled him out.

Dragging him through the door, Kitty called, "Mom? I brought somebody home. Hope you wouldn't mind."

Mrs. Pryde came down the stairs. "Who is it? You never had any friends over."

Kitty beamed up at her mother, "Mom, this is Lance Alvers. Lance, this is my mom."

Lance managed a smile, "Hi, Mrs. Pryde."

"So, you're the one which helped my daughter that day. Kitty told me about you and I really wanted to meet you, even though I didn't expect that soon. Like Kitty, you're a mutant too, aren't you?"

Lance shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, "Yeah, um, yeah I'm a mutant."

"Then, would you like something to eat? I've just baked a huge plate of cookies." Mrs. Pryde said.

It was definitely inviting, but Lance decided he better not. "I've still a lot to take care of at the foster home. So, I think I better get going first, before my housekeeper starts nagging. But thanks, anyway."

Lance went out of the Pryde house as kitty rushed to catch up with him. "Lance, just stay for a minute, ok?"

"I better not. I promised to play with Tracy and the other kids." Lance rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least…uh…" Kitty didn't know what she should say. She even felt her cheeks go red.

"What?" Lance asked, "Tell me."

"At least, know that _I like you_." After saying this, Kitty went even redder and phase through the door, leaving Lance standing there.

_She like me? She really likes me?_

Lance went, "Alright!" and the ground trembled a little.

Kitty leaned against the door, panting just a little.

Why did she say it? Why oh why oh why oh why?

Lance hopped into his jeep and smiled to himself.

_At least, Kitty, know that I like you too._

_

* * *

I didn't like this one as much as my first chapter but it's definitely longer. Still, please review it._


	3. And she's free

Kitty pulled open her locker door. This was really stupid. She actually told Lance she liked him. Why did she even say it? She aced speech class but she didn't really have to tell him…she didn't have to.

And now, she was so scared he might see her somewhere. And she was purposely trying to avoid him.

"Kitty!"

Kitty slammed her locker shut and saw Lance standing behind here. Nowhere to run anymore and **no** powers should be used either. Oh, how wonderful can that get?

"Hi." Kitty started to play with her hair, not daring to look at Lance in the eyes. Normally, she would have loved to, to look at his beautiful hazel eyes and the feeling of just being near him plus the sense of security, but right now, she was feeling so embarrassed she didn't know what to say.

"Kitty, I…can we talk?" Lance asked her.

"Su…Sure." Kitty hugged her books closer to herself, but she still felt silly.

Lance nodded and said, "About yesterday, Kitty, I'm glad that you said _that_."

"I know you must think I'm crazy. I mean…I…I don't know, it's just that I…"Kitty stammered really hard.

"Kitty, I want you to know…I, um…you know, like…like you too." Lance said, sheepishly.

Kitty stared up at him. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, really. I…it sounds kinda' silly, isn't it?" Lance smiled.

"Not at all." Kitty smiled. And then, she broke into a giggle.

"What? Hey, I bathed last night." Lance said.

"No, I just remembered all the little kids hugging you. And your joke on the baby-sitter thing."

"Yeah? Man, all those little things really have energy. Last night, I had to chase them till 10pm to get them under the covers. And then this morning, when I woke up, they turned my room into a living hell already. I don't know how they got in but they did." Lance said.

Kitty giggled some more. "They really like you, don't they, Lance?"

"I don't know and I don't care either. They are so lucky they got extra batteries. Now, I know how my housekeeper must've felt when she kicked my butt big time."

Kitty smiled, "Lance, my mom wondered if you'd like to come for dinner next week. She and dad would be going to London for my mom's sister's wedding, so we'll get the whole house for ourselves."

"I'm not too sure…it'd be good to get away from the house for awhile though." Lance said.

"Then, be there. And bring your guitar too, because I really want you to play for me." Kitty said.

"Well, if you insist, I can't say no, can I?"

Kitty added candles as the finishing touch. She finally knew how to cook already. Her last couple of meals were always horrifying inedible, and almost killed her mom and dad by asking them to try it. Her last batch of muffins even had one that cracked a tile in the kitchen's floors. But after lots of practice, Kitty eventually got better and better, even though she still had to follow the recipe. But right now, she made a perfect meal for Lance and her. Nothing must be wrong.

_Ding-dong!_ The bell. Kitty straightened her blue dress she bought yesterday and pulled open the door. "Hi!"

Lance tugged at his collar nervously. "Hi, Kitty." He felt kinda' silly wearing his usual clothing when Kitty looked much more well dressed than he was. But still, he kept his promise and brought along his guitar.

"Lance, come on in and sit down." Kitty closed the door behind him.

"Um, what's the special occasion?"

Kitty coughed a little and said, "Nothing, Lance. Well, I made us dinner. Don't worry, I practice a lot and I guarantee it won't kill anyone while eating it. I've pinched a little to eat too, if you don't mind me."

"Looks good. I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!" Lance rubbed his hands.

Kitty sat down opposite Lance. It felt good to sit down and eat with him, and still no parents to be seen too.

"Lance?" Kitty said, as she put down her fork.

"Yeah?" Lance said, as he stopped eating too.

"I keep thinking that…that my life is-."

"No, don't even dare think about it." Lance knew what she was trying to say. He heard that when people were about to die, they'd always have a feeling. And he hoped Kitty was just merely joking.

Kitty bit her lower lip. "I hate to think about it, but today, I just didn't feel right. When I woke up, my eye lid kept twitching and…and I just didn't have a very good feeling about today."

Lance said, "Kitty, you think way too much. It won't happen."

"But-!"

Lance cut in, "Kitty, just don't think about it and it won't happen."

Kitty lost her appetite for food already. "Lance, let's go to my room and I want you to play your guitar for me. Please?"

Lance said Ok and grabbing his guitar, he followed kitty up to her room.

The room was very bright and beautifully decorated. Stuff animals were at a corner of her room and she had a huge CD collection, stashed at a shelf.

"Nice room, pretty-kitty," Lance looked around.

"Yeah, I guess." Kitty sat on her bed and Lance sat down next to her.

"I made a new song and I hope you'll like it." Lance said, before he started to play.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Kitty said.

Lance started to play and it was really good. The music was soft yet; there was still a little rock and pop feel in it.

When Lance finished, Kitty gave him a warm smile. "It's really beautiful, Lance. And I really liked it."

Lance was happy that Kitty said she loved his music very much. "If you really like it, I'll compose more, but only for you."

Kitty nodded and sighed. "Lance, do you really really love me? I mean, it's less than three weeks and-."

Lance let his guitar lay on the ground and pulled Kitty's hand up. "For sure. The first time I met you, I just knew it already. No doubt about that."

Kitty was about to say something, when she turned breathless. She felt horrible, her lungs felt so much like closing up and her head was spinning."

"Kitty!" Lance let Kitty lie on her bed slowly and he didn't know what he could do but hold on to her hand and let her feel the warmth that was coming from his hand.

"Lance…please, help me tell…my…parents that…I really love them. And Lance? I…I don't know what I'd do…without you…I love…you." Kitty felt her world coming to an end, as she shut her eyes.

"Kitty! Kitty!" Lance looked at Kitty. He felt her hand go limp, like it was…like it was lifeless. He looked at her. She looked so peaceful, so happy. There was even a tiny curl at the edge of her lips.

Because she was free. No more pain, no more pills, no more injections and no more suffering. Lance didn't know whether to feel happy or sad for her.

He bent down a little, pushing her hair to the side, and kissed her lightly. It was their first kiss, sadly, also their very last.

Then, he fell down on the ground next to kitty's bed and started to cry his heart out. They were so happy together, less than three weeks and now, they had to be separated.

He closed his eyes, hoping the aching, painful feeling in his heart would go away.

But it would never.


	4. Epilogue

Lance felt someone shake his shoulders. But, it was impossible!

Lance looked up and only light filled the room. It was _his_ room. He was in the orphanage. The usual mess. But it couldn't be…

He stared down. His own table.

Lance touched his face. It was wet. And he was 100 percent sure it were tears.

He never left his room in the first place. It was nothing but a dream. Merely a dream and nothing more than that.

Lance couldn't believe it. But she seemed so…so real.

In real life, he never knew who was Kitty Pryde. He was just making her up. Yet, she felt real...he couldn't have made her up.

He even kissed her, he felt her, and he hugged her.

Her voice, eyes, hair, basically her, was still in him.

She had stolen his heart and she was still there.

Lance shook his head.

It was all a dream…

"Lance? Lance! Ya' fell asleep already." Tracy stood smiling at him.

Lance could only manage to smile back at the little girl, "Look, Tracy, I was really tired. Don't forget I slept at 2am, trying to get you and Leroy in bed on time and shut Ms.Hale up. Now, leave me alone, ok?"

He just wanted to sleep again, and hopefully, get another dream about he and Kitty together. This time a perfect relationship too.

"Nope, Lance," Tracy giggled.

"Now, what, Tracy?" Lance said, starting to sound a little impatient.

"Leroy and Tracy were playing ball when a pretty lady told me to give you this." Tracy held something in her hand that sparkled in the light. Tracy pushed it into Lance's hand and ran out of the room, laughing.

Lance stared at _it_, lying in his hand.

The Star of David.

The one kitty always wore, wherever she went.

What?

Lance clutched it in his hand, pulling the curtains of the window aside.

Outside was bright and warm, but he still couldn't believe who was standing down at the gate.

One word escaped from Lance's lips:

"Kitty…"

* * *

I hope U guys liked this fic...pls review Ok!

* * *


End file.
